


everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire [Podfic]

by butihavejoy (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Romantic Filth, Smut, Tummy so good, all the sex stuff, seriously all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/butihavejoy
Summary: His eyes travelled slowly from the salt and pepper hair to the worn cotton of the undershirt that strained against the lawyers biceps and shoulders. It clung to the damp of his skin, gone translucent in all the places that worked for Sonny. And there, where there had once been the ragged plane of too many hours at work and liquid dinners, was a new curve. A gentle roundness dusted with hair, the darkest line of which ran from his belly button beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sonny's fingers curled instinctively and he wanted to dig his fingers into the new softness of the once hard Rafael Barba.





	everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603560) by [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail). 



> Original author's notes: Because [this](https://ships-to-sail.tumblr.com/post/170383206683/god-i-love-a-man-with-a-little-in-the-middle) [whole](https://twitter.com/rawreesparza/status/961126759017132033) [look](https://heinous-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170589797894/ra%C3%BAl-working-on-chess-x) Raúl has going on in The Path/Chess rehearsals is working for me in all the right ways.
> 
> A huge thanks to the reigning king and queen of smut for taking a look at this for me, and to each and every member of the crew that encouraged me so shamelessly.
> 
> I can only hope this helps all of you channel your anxiety about this week in the same way it helped me!
> 
> Reader's notes: Because the wonderful ships_to_sail deserves all the good things. I only hope that I can do this justice. All my love to the Fight Garden for encouraging this madness.

This is the podficced audio recording of ships_to_sail's  _everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire._

 

Length: 23:39 (18 MB)

 

Access link: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KIIeNw_x0AUs2vFThFfV5ZCXgEYlQ5O0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
